The Reckoning
by Sydney The Great
Summary: this is what i think The Reckoning will be like. chloe/derek.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

**Ok, so this is the first chapter of what I think The Reckoning will be like. This is my first fanfic so be nice and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Finally, after being on the run for days now, I get to enjoy a nice, dreamless sleep, well, that is until someone threw a book at my head. I woke up to see this high school jock, probably soccer according to the uniform, standing at the end of my bed tossing another book up and down in one hand and in the other was a comic of me drawn by Simon. It looked like that comic was the one were I accidentally raised the homeless guy.

" Like playing around with dead bodies don't you, sweetie," he said with an evil grin.

" N-n-no, th-that was a-a-an accident," I stuttered.

" Yeah, right," he scoffed.

Ok, now I was going from terrified to annoyed. How come all of the ghosts actually believe that I just raise people into their bodies for the heck of it? Why on earth would I want to do that? Ugh, these ghosts are pushing my last buttons.

" Ok, I don't know why you or here, nor do I care, but that _was_ and accident, and you shouldn't go around accusing people of things they didn't mean to do while _you_ go around hitting people with books in their sleep!"

" Feisty, I like it. And I just thought that I would give a cute girlie like yourself a chance to get to know me."

" Well, aren't you a bit conceded," I stated, but despite myself, I said it with a smile.

I have to admit, if there was a couple things I missed from my old life, one would be flirting. I don't know how I can think about that at a time like this, but this was actually fun. I guess that it showed on my face because the ghost suddenly came over to me and kissed me.

This was probably the weirdest thing I have ever experienced. Its not that I could feel his lips on mine, its more of seeing them, of knowing that they were there. I jumped back, not the easiest thing to do while I am still in bed, but that got his attention away from trying to make out with me to the fact that it wasn't actually possible.

With this weird expression on his face, a cross between deep sadness and determination.

And with that, i pushed him away, but right before he went i heard,

" I will be back, sweetie." and then he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is, the first chapter. i am already working on the second so that will probably be out really soon. tell me what u think of it, it will motivate me to keep writing.**

**Oh, and just to tell you, Chloe will have a boyfriend, but i am not saying who. Chloe/Derek? Chloe/Simon? keep reading to find out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back!!!!! so here is chapter two, hee hee.**

**Disclaimer: Me: so wut do u think of The Reckoning?**

**Kendal: this is sooooo not The Reckoning. u dont own darkest powers**

**Me: well, thanks for shoving it in my face! this is wut it should be!**

**Kendal: *scoffs***

**Me: wow, some best friend u are!

* * *

  
**

**Two**

There was no way I was ever going to be able to sleep after that. I could swear that I was in bed for hours before I finally gave up and decided to explore. Since we got here in the middle of the night, I never really got a good look around. I got out of bed and walked out of my room to the hall way. I have to admit, it was a bit creepy looking. It was really dark and had some paintings of people so old they are probably dead now. Oh, and not to mention this strange feeling that something, or someone, is dead nearby.

As I made a mental note to ask Andrew about the dead feeling I have, I walk down the hall and curse quietly at how much noise I am making. I climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen to see if there is like a flashlight in there because I really don't feel comfortable walking around a creepy mansion at 5 in the morning. When I get there I stood transfixed, amazed by how beautiful a kitchen is able to look.

Its not the type of beauty that most people would want, its more of that it has this essence of beauty. It looks as though it is a hundred years old and has such ancient appliances that it makes me wonder if they even work at all. I give myself a mental shake, thinking about how stupid I am being, that I am actually standing in a kitchen at five in the morning thinking it is beautiful. I go on the hunt for a flashlight.

After opening about a thousand cabinets I give up. I turn around and walk right into what feels like a wall, but a little softer. I scream at the top of my lungs.

" Damn it Chloe, its just me," a deep voice practically growls.

Well, that sure shut me up.

" Derek, w-w-w-what are y-y-you doing he-e-re?" _Damn my shuttering!_

" Well, I was about to ask you the same thing."

" I-I-I-I-," I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, " I came down to look for a flash light, to see the house."

" At five thirty in the morning?" he asks, sounding like he is mad.

Had I really been looking for a flashlight for a half our? Wow.

" Well, don't go getting mad at me for this Derek, I thought we were over that."

" You're ignoring my question." He said it just so plainly, like he expected me to answer him, which, of coarse, I was because I was so not in the mood for a fight.

" Well, there was a ghost and we talked then I sent him away. I couldn't fall back to sleep so I came down to explore. I was looking for a flashlight, couldn't find one and then walked into you. Are happy _mom_, or are you going to ground poor Chloe," I said, my tone drowned with sarcasm.

But, lucky me, he just grunted and walked away. I thought that Derek and I had gotten closer, and I still think we did, after being stuck with each other, walking for miles, but I guess I forgot one little detail: Derek is _Derek_. The only person he cares about is Simon and I would be better off to remember that.

I gave up on exploring and decided just to watch some TV. It got my mind off of things for about a total of three seconds before my mind started drifting away.

I thought about the last couple of days and realized that just three weeks ago I was in class learning about how to write a screenplay. I cant decide weather I would prefer to go back to my old life where the biggest crisis was who I was going to the dance with, or keep this new fun and exciting life where my biggest crisis is weather or not I am going to be captured by crazy scientists who want to kill me. They both have there ups and downs. I mean, if I had my old life, I would have lived normally and became a director. But if I had this new, adventurous life, I would have lived with seeing ghosts, having a sorcerer boyfriend, and being chased by crazy people. Oh, and speaking of Simon, I don't even know if he really likes me, I know he holds my hand and all, but what is that supposed to mean?! And not to mention that we _are_ running for our lives and having a boyfriend should be at the very bottom of my priority list.

I didn't realize that during my mental breakdown on of the problems came to sit next to me…

" Hay Chloe, are you ok? You have this distant look on your face," Simon asked, sounding worried.

I shrugged and tried my hardest to put a "happy Chloe" face on.

" I'm just thinking," I said, trying not to sound too gloomy.

" Well," he said, perking up, " Andrew made breakfast, so come on."

He got up, grabbed my hand, and started to pull me towards the kitchen. When I got there, I saw that every one was up. Derek was already stuffing his face with food, Tori was looking at her food like it was a disease, and Andrew was reading the paper.

Simon pulled me down next to him and gave me a plate of food. On it was some eggs that looked burnt, crispy bacon, and a piece of buttered toast. In other words, it looked like _heaven_!!!!! I cant remember the last time I actually had a nice, hot meal, weather it is burnt or not.

I immediately started scarffing down every thing that was on my plate while Tori and Simon already started bickering about who knows what.

_This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_

**Sooooo, dat was it. review please and i will write more. i already know who**

**Chloe is gonna end up with so please dont give any suggestions but if anyone **

**wants to tell me how a certain part should go or any certain parts that should**

**be in it feel free to give any ideas. well, the next chapter might take longer to write**

**since tomorrow is a shcool day, ugh!, and ill have homework and all, and in the next chapter ill have**

**the introductions of thier newly aquired housemates, so ttyl, hope to post soon!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 part one

**hay, well this is chapter three, well technicly chapter four but wut evy**

**so imsorry its so dang short but i just wrote it so that i could be telling u the truth by saying it will be uo by halloween.**

**i will have the next chapter up tomorrow and ill just call it "3 (part 2)" and that will be when**

**the new hous mates are introduced so i hope you like it and please review. oh and sorry its soooo short.**

**Disclamer: do i own Darkest Powers? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**3**

"Okay, now that you guys are all fed, I have something to discuss with u all. We are going to have four supernaturals coming today. There are the twin boys, Cody and Damien, who are fifteen and then there are the parents, Faith and David. Cody and Damien are both necromancers so you can talk to them Chloe and learn what they know about being a necromancer. Then, Faith is also a necromancer, but David is a water half-demon. They are all coming today probably in about an hour so why don't you all go take showers and get ready before they get here."

As Andrew finished, we all got up to rinse our plates and go up stairs.

Tori called a shower first, then Simon, then me, then Derek, so I quickly went to my room to hide until it was my turn. I decided to go on my bed and listen to music until I got to take mine.

I grabbed my ipod and was heading for my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I went to get it and surprisingly found Derek at my door.

"Yes?" I asked, but he just stood there looking at me.

"Okay Derek, you came to my door for a reason and if you don't actually have one then I'm going to close my door and walk away," I said, hoping that he would say _something_.

"I want to talk about the ghost you said that you saw last night," he said all seriously.

"I told you, we talked, I sent him away, then went to explore."

"No, something else happened, or else you would have just gone to bed instead of exploring the house at five in the morning."

"Well, If you really want to know, he through a book at me and tried to make out with me."

"What?! Why didn't you come get me, I would have helped," he practically growled the whole thing.

"Well, I did perfectly fine on my own so I didn't need to go get you, I just couldn't fall back to sleep, I was still a little jumpy after having a ghost try and kiss me."

"I still could have helped if you would have just gotten me. I mean you don't have to be all worried th-"

He was cut off short as someone knocked at the door.

"Hay Chloe, it's your turn for a shower," Simon said as he poked his head around the door. When he saw Derek he smiled then walked away.

I walked around Derek as he grumbled something that sounded rude, and headed for the bathroom wondering when our guests would get here so that we had a little more company.

* * *

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 3 part two

**Ok, so this is chapter 3 part 2. In the last chapter on the authors note I wrote something about it being technically chapter 4 and having a Halloween deadline, well just ignore that. So the house mates are being introduced now. And also, if any of you have read the house of night series, then I am writing another fanfic starting at the book Hunted where stark is introduced and its gonna be in starks POV so pleazzzzzzzze read it. Anyway here it is…**

**Disclaimer: me: soooo, you said I would make a great author?**

**Kendal: Ya!!!! Your amazing! You could also be a clothes designer, an architect, or a musician!!!**

**Me: *smiles stupidly at the compliment* well thank you. I love this story I'm writing too!!!!!**

**Kendal: *frowns* but its not yours its Kelly Armstrong's.**

**Me: I know, we can just say I'm borrowing it. I know I don't own it.**

**Kendal: Well ok, lets go pretend we are flying cars!!!!**

**Me: ok!!!!!!**

**(p.s. this conversation between me and Kendal was a real conversation, well except for the part when I say that I don't own Darkest Powers. Kendal is my bff forevy!!!! And her user name is Kendal the Fantastic check her out, I might be able to get her to actually write something)**

**3 (part 2)**

I don't think it s possible for me too like a shower more than I do right this moment. It is all hot, and clean, and, wait!, it's _black_! Oooooh, I get it, boy was I slow today! My hair dye was _finally_ coming out! I swear I scrubbed my hair so hard that I should be bald by now, I just want to get this dang stuff out of my hair!

I was so busy washing my hair that I never realized how long I was in there. _oh well, _I thought_, I guess that means that by the time I get down stairs that the new people will be here by now and I will finally have some more company besides Simon, Derek, and Tori. Plus, three out of five were necromancers just like me!_

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and began to towel dry my hair. When I finished towel drying it I was so happy I could have screamed! The black was out! The only problem is that not only was the black out but also the red streaks. I think I will ask Derek if I can get some off-red color for my dye, next.

I wrapped a towel around me and headed out the door. I was so lost in thought that I ran smack dap into some stranger.

I shook my head and looked up to see a guy, probably maybe 5ft 8in and had black-ish brown, shaggy hair, and purple eyes.

" H-h-hi, um, S-s-sorry," I said with a nervous laugh and tried to step around him, but he wouldn't let me, he just moved into my path.

" Hay, wait, it's okay. Hi, I'm Damien, and you must be Chloe," he said while holding out his hand for me to shake.

I just kind of stared at his hand, not really sure what do while I needed both my hands to hold up the towel that I just remembered, and that it was the only thing on me.

I shifted kind of uncomfortable, while it looks like Damien got a clue and smiled apologetically.

" Oh, I'm sorry, you probably want to go change. I'll wait outside your door while you get dressed, then we can go on a walk so we can get to know each other," he said the last part in a super-sexy voice.

" Well, I ca-"

" Chloe, Andrew wants to talk to you," Derek said,coming from around the corner, before I could object to Damien's offer. When he noticed that I was only in a towel talking to a complete stranger, he looked at me like I was crazy.

" I-I-I-I was j-just walking out of t-the bathroom and r-ran into Damien," I tried to explain, while feeling my cheeks warm up because I wasn't very comfortable having these guys looking at me with only my towel on. So with that, I moved around Damien, past Derek, and into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I could faintly hear Derek cursing under his breath and walking away, but it is so hard to hear him, he walks like a ghost, no pun intended.

So, after I got dressed and pulled my hair into a pony tail I walked out of the room and downstairs remembering that Derek had said that Andrew wanted to talk to me.

When I walked into the dinning room, I saw our four new guests sitting and talking quietly among themselves. I already recognized Damien, who smiled kindly yet flirtingly, but the others I had no clue who was who.

" Good for you to join us Chloe, I was just about to send Derek up to get you again. Take a seat," Andrew said, and I was sure that I was as read as a tomato by now.

The only seat available was one right in between Damien and who I am guessing is his twin brother. I could also tell that Simon was a little bummed that I didn't sit next to him, but at least we were across from each other. I took my seat and tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed the other twin checking me out, but probably failed because his smile just grew wider.

" Hi, I'm Cody," he said in a flirty voice.

_Gosh!!! What was I gonna do with all of these guys checking me out. And I'm not even sure if I still like Simon as much as I thought I did!_

" Hi," I said.

" So, you're the werewolf's girl?" Cody asked, with a smile playing at his lips, telling me that he didn't really think I was, he just wanted to piss off Derek. Well, Derek has already made some enemies, I am _so_ not surprised.

" N-n-no," I replied a little shakily.

" Well, I guess that means that you are available," Damien noted, cutting into a conversation I _so_ did not want to get into.

" I guess, Ya," I said, hoping they both would back off.

But, of course they don't back off, they both just smiled bigger and bigger. Thankfully, one of the parents interceded.

" Okay, boys, if you are done flirting with poor Chloe here, I would like to move on to more important matters," she said, giving me a wink.

" But this is important, ma, you said that we all have to introduce our selves and since Chloe missed it when she was in the shower, we were just trying to get to know her, like _you_ told us to," Cody said, completely twisting up her words.

But, she just rolled her eyes and looked at me.

" Hi, Chloe, I am Faith, and I am a necromancer, these are my two sons, Damien and Cody, who are both necromancers too. This here is my husband, David, and he is a sorcerer," Faith said, and I could tell that I was going to like her.

" Well, hi, I guess you all know my name, but I am a necromancer too, and I'm happy I have other necromancers to talk to, _finally_, about my powers," I said, putting emphasis on the _finally_.

" Hay, you can _always_ talk to me, I totally would not mind," Cody said.

" And don't forget me, I'm always here too you know," Damien said.

" Ugh! Can every one stop flirting with Chloe for once and can I go now?!" Tori said, obviously annoyed that I was getting all the attention from almost all of the boys. Which speaking of, I tossed Simon a quick glance and noticed that he had an angry set to his mouth, and he was so jealous, I could have sworn he was green.

" Well, I guess we are done here, you can all go, but Chloe, I want you to talk to Faith about your powers and Simon, I want you to talk to David about yours. Bye," Andrew said and left the room.

Every one started to get up when I noticed that someone was trying to pull out my chair for me. I turned around and was surprised to see that it was Derek. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

" we need to talk," was all he said, and them walked upstairs.

Once he was gone, each of the twins grabbed one of my arms and started to bring me I said that I wanted some new company, this was _so_ not what I meant.

* * *

**Hay, so that was it. i probably have some spelling or grammer mistakes in there cause i was typing really fasttrying to put it up b4 my mom tells me to take a shower. so, tell me what you think of the twins, i like them, but i want to hear your opinion. and i am about to start the next story about stark after my shower so that should be up soon. i also want to write another story about Darkest Powers, but what about? if anyone has any ideas please tell me!!!! any how, im gonna go so ta-ta for now and the chapter next should be posted no later than this weekend. and also what i want to know is some of your guys's fav songs ( random, i know ) but i like to try new music so please send a list of you fav songs or bands . thnx, bye ;-)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I'm sick now and get to miss school today. T sucks for me but is great for all you readers, it means I might make like two new chapters to day cause there is like nothing to do when you are sick besides eat, sleep, and update. Right now I have my adorable cat in my arms, purring… wait, no, he just got up. So, anyways, I might as well get on with the chapter, oh, and I was thinking about making a chapter in Derek's POV, actually, I'll make this chapter in Derek's POV.**

**Disclaimer: me, own the Darkest Powers series? Psh! Like that would ever happen!**

**4**

**Derek POV**

Ok, so why did every boy within a ten mile radius have to like Chloe?!

I mean, I knew that Simon liked her, but now Cody and Damien too? Why?!

Another thing I don't understand is why I care so much. Chloe is my… friend I guess, so why would I care if all of the boys were all over her? I already knew the answer to that, but I didn't want to admit it yet, not yet.

So in an attempt to distract myself, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. It was a useless attempt because the minute I closed my eyes, I found my mind wandering to the subject I was hiding from.

Chloe was quite an extraordinary creature. When you first meet her you would think of her as a shy little girl with a stutter, someone who knows nothing and needs taking care of, but that is not even close to who she is. When we were on our own, walking to Andrew's house, I learned many things about her that I doubt she even realizes.

She is kind, and honest, and always thinks of others first. Most of all, she is the bravest person I have ever met. She followed me off the bus, knowing that there was a possibility that she might not be able to go back. She has helped m through all of my partial changes and not once turning away, or saying I was a disgusting creature and running away.

I…_love_… Chloe.

I love Chloe.

I LOVE CHLOE!!!!!!!!!!

But I am never going to tell her.

**Ok, I know its short, again, but I just wanted to put that out there. The next chapter will probably be posted within the hour. So don't fret. Hoped you liked it please review!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I was supposed to put this up a couple of hours ago, but I fell asleep, sorry. I had the weirdest dream!!!!!! The first one was were I was poor and lived on the streets. I stole from this store but fell bad so I paid them back and ended up getting a job. The second one was where I was in a bookstore and bought a couple books. I bought ****Sweep**** and ****Wicked****, but the weird part was that Sweep was like three books in one and Wicked was part not the books you are thinking of, the second in the series was named ****The Book Thief.**** what kind of dream is that?! It is soooo weird now that I think back! Oh well, I'll get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers.**

**5**

" Okay, so Chloe, what do you want to know about being a necromancer?" Faith asked.

After I was able to get rid of the twins, I went to Faith's room. It's a small, cozy room, but I love it.

" Well… everything!" I said so dang loud that I could have awaken the whole house.

" Okay, okay, calm down," she chuckled, " I will tell you everything if you tell me everything. Andrew was telling me that since you were an experiment from the Edison Group that you have enhanced abilities, am I right?"

" Ya, your right. If you want to know it all, here it goes. I saw my first ghost about three weeks ago at school. My aunt took me to a "mental home" that told me I was schizophrenic, Derek and Simon were there too and they already knew what they were so they told me what I was. After we realized that the people at the group home were bad, we left. We have been on the run since then, well, actually, I was caught once but escaped again with Tori and Liz's help. My best friend is a ghost, I raise people in my sleep, and there is a ghost here that tried to make out with me, oh, and I forgot to tell Andrew, but I have a feeling that someone is dead around here."

By the time I was done she had her mouth hanging open.

" Well, you sure have had quite a three weeks haven't you? So you are saying that you raise people in your sleep?"

I nodded

" Okay, I guess we have some work to do, oh, and don't worry about that dead feeling, I felt it too and have already told Andrew."

So for the next hour or so, Faith taught me how to block my ghost seeing. It was fairly easy to do, but really hard to keep up. I was surprised when she told me that I could block it because I didn't know that that was even possible.

When we were finished for the day it was already 4:17 so she told me to go lie down and rest. I was happy to obey.

But unfortunately, when I walked into my room, HE was there, the ghost from last night. I tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed him, but of course, it didn't work.

" I know you see me little necro, I have been waiting for you, I thought that you might want some company, but it seems that you already have plenty. You have four guys gunning for you so I think it is my time to have a fair chance too," he said all mysteriously.

" You need to work on your math because I only have three guys that like me, and don't let me forget a ghost too. So what is your name?" I asked because that question has been bugging me whenever I thought about him.

" It's Josh, and what is yours, sweetie?" Josh asked.

" Chl-"

" Chloe, are you okay?" Derek asked walking into the room, " I heard you talking to yourself so I assumed that it was the ghost from last night."

Did Josh mean that Derek liked me too? But that was impossible!!!! And why was I enjoying the idea oh Derek liking me?

" Its ok Derek, he's just talking," I told him reassuringly.

" No I'm not, Chloe, I'm just leaving but I will be back when there is less company," Josh said with a ghostly laugh.

" Okay, Derek, he's gone, you don't have to worry," I turned to Derek.

He had a look on his face that said, _I'm not stupid Chloe, I know he will be back_.

" Yeah, whatever," he said and made a move to leave while absently scratching his arm.

" Wait Derek, look at yourself, your scratching your arm, and you look hot"

" And I gave up on ever hearing a girl say that," he said, amused.

" Ugh, Derek, don't make me slap you, I'm not joking here, you look like you have a fever, are you going to Change any time soon?" I asked.

" Ya, probably tonight, and I promise that I will get you before it happens," he said, but his eyes said something else.

" Derek, I know that you are not going to get me when it's time, I can see it in your eyes," I said.

" You don't understand, Chloe, I could hurt you, and if something happened to you, it would kill me," he said, not meeting my eyes.

" Derek, look at me," I said gently, " your not going to hurt me, I know it. Get me when its happening or I will follow you around until it does so that I know when."

And with that, I left.


	7. Chapter 6

**Omg! I know, its been forevy since I've updated, and guess what?! I'm **_**still**_** sick!!!!!! Ugh!!!!! At least I'm not throwing up, I don't think I could have handled that. Anywise, I would have updated like five chapters but my mom wouldn't let me, she would say " if u have time to write then u have time to do your make-up homework", so I would give up and just read when she didn't see me. I was absent for four days and I haven't left the house in five. I think im going crazy!!!!! The only way to keep me sane is to not do homework, but to write so here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Its not mine nor yours. It belongs to Kelly Armstrong, so leave me alone!**

**6**

Derek POV

I stood there, watching her go while wishing she would stay. I know I love her and I know that Simon still had a prior claim to her, not to mention these new twins and a friggin ghost likeing her too, but that doesn't mean I cant enjoy being around her.

And, hay, who said I dint have a chance? I mean, she is not afraid of me and she defends me and she _insists_ on being with me through my changes, no matter how disgusting, so does that mean that somewhere, maybe very deep, she likes me? The wolf in me very much liked that idea.

_What are you doing, idiot, why would a girl like Chloe Saunders ever like _you_, of all people?_

The wolf started growling, _why wouldn't she like us, you can see all the signs right there._

" Okay, enough!"

Oops, had I said that out loud?

Trying to ignore my inner Derek and his fight with the wolf I left the room and headed downstairs. When I got there I saw Chloe sitting on the couch watching a movie with the twins sitting on the floor in front of her and Simon next to her. She looked upset and I was happy when she stuttered an excuse to get up and leave them all watching after her.

Apparently, Chloe didn't like of her attention any more than I did. I heard her as she closed and locked the door to her room, but after a second she opened it again and walked to Tori's room.

_Why would she go to Tori's room?_

" Hay Bro," Simon said, noticing me standing in the doorway.

" Hay Simon, I'm gonna go to the library, k?" I said.

" Yeah, sure," Simon said.

I climbed the stairs three at a time, trying to catch Chloe's conversation with Tori.

I finally made it up and into the room next to Tori's when I started listening,

"… have no right to be mad at me Tori!!!! I dint ask all those guys down there to like me, they just do, and, FYI, I don't want any of them so u can have them!" Chloe said, which startled me.

_She doesn't like Simon? Wow, that's a surprise._

" So, are you saying that you don't like Simon? Or Damon or Cody?" Tori asked.

" Yes, um, I mean no, I don't like any of them, so can we get on to the reason I'm in here, to the part before you got all mad at me," Chloe asked, sounding relieved.

" Sure, but I think I already know the reason you're here. I am the only other girl here you can talk to except Faith, and your having boy troubles," Tori said sounding smug.

I guess she was right, if Chloe didn't lake them then how was she gonna tell them while being nice.

WAIT!!!!! CHLOE DOESN'T LIKE THEM!

" Yeah, I don't know what to do. Simon has always been really nice and sweet so I don't want to be mean, and I don't want t be rude to the boys by saying "get lost", right?" Chloe asked, and I had to try really hard to hold back a laugh.

I know it wasn't right to be spying on her, but I couldn't help it! I was in love with her and she doesn't like ANY of the others! What if she liked me?!

" Hay, don't worry about them right now, if you try to avoid them I think they might be smart enough to take a hint. As for Simon, who I know will _not_ take a hint, we can worry about that another time cause I have a more pressing issue that I have been wanting to talk to you about. What's up with you and wolf boy?" Tori asked and I could almost here the smile in her voice.

Man! How I wish I could have seen Chloe's reaction. Would she cringed in disgust or blush in embarrassment?

" N-n-n-nothing is g-g-going on with me and D-d-Derek," she said.

" Oh come on, don't give me that crap Chloe, I know you like him. And I also know that he likes you, so can you both stop being so stupid and just face it!"

God, how much I love Tori right now! Maybe if Chloe knew I liked her, she would like me too.

" Ugh, fine, you win okay, I like Derek. But there is no point, he would never like me, to him I'm just this blond twit who cant take care of herself," Chloe said in a small voice.

OMG!!!!! DID I JUST HERE RIGHT? AM I DREAMING? OR DID CHLOE JUST SAY SHE LIKED ME?!

But how could she think that I dint like her, I was in live with her for gods sake! I guess I'm not the easiest person to read and I don't have my emotions written across my face, but she cant believe I don't like her.

" Oh no you don't, stop the friggin pity party ok, he likes and, for once, take my advise and tell him before he starts giving up or acts self sacrificing and lets Simon have you," Tori said, thank _god. _

" he has more to deal with then me, he's about to change because in case you forgot, he's a werewolf and-" I heard her gasp, " shit, shit, shit, shit, crap, crap, shit, dam it, _shit_!"

" What?!" Tori exclaimed, and I was also wondering the cause of Chloe's out burst.

" He's a _WEREWOLF_!"

" are you just figuring that out Chloe?" Tori asked, and I have to admit, I was a little hurt.

" NO! I'm not completely stupid, but do you know an effect of being a werewolf? Hearing, he can hear like twenty times better than any of us and I just friggin said I _loved him_!" Chloe whispered franticly, and I have to admit, she was pretty smart right there…

WAIT!!!!!! SHE JUST SAID SHE LOVED ME!!!!!! NOT _LIKED _ME BUT _LOVED_ ME!!!!!!!

I jumped of the bed I was lying in and practically ran out the door when I saw Simon standing there, just staring at the door like he heard every word that was said. When he heard me, he looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing he ever saw and walked away.

**that's it!!!! I just want to say that the whole Idea of Simon standing at the door was my other bff's idea and she also wanted to have Simon raping a cow, her name is Amanda and the only way I could shut her up was if I put that in the authors note so don't be mad at me and laugh at her. We have a weird friendship as might have noticed and you will be hearing a lot of her remarks in these authors notes so that she doesn't scream at me to put it in the real story.**

- Syd


	8. Chapter 7

**hey, im sorry that i havnt updated in like a million months, i have though and i have to say this is definitly the BEST chapter so read it.**

**

* * *

**I cant believe what I just heard. Chloe is actually in love with Derek, and I mean Derek of all people. I love him, he's my brother, but to steal my girl from me, that's not right. Not right at all. I ran out of that house after seeing Derek there in the hall. I knew he heard Chloe, with his super hearing, and I really didn't want to see him right now.

"Simon, get back here!" Derek said, running after me.

"Get away from me!" I scream back, almost to the forest.

"Simon be reasonable! I didn't ask for this to happen! I didn't say 'Chloe I'm in love with you and I hope you love me too'! _She_ said she liked me, not that I like her," he said desperately, following me into the woods.

"Well," I say, turning so quickly Derek almost runs into me, "do you like her?!"

"You know I like all of you at the safe house! Well, except for Tori. She's a bitch," he says, not looking me in the eyes.

"You know what I mean, Derek! Are you in love with her?!"

It takes so long for him to answer that I almost think he won't, until I hear the word I hoped he wouldn't say.

"Yes. Ok, Simon, I'm in love with Chloe, and there is nothing I can do to help it! She is my mate! I cant let her go! She's MINE!" he says, yelling at the end.

"No, she's not yours. I liked her first! You know that! Now you want to stab me in the back by tacking my girl?!" I scream at him.

"Ha," he laughs a humorless laugh, "she's not your girl. Did you not just hear what she said? Chloe just said she loved me. She's not your girl and never will be."

"This isn't over Derek! I'm gonna change her mind. And, in case you haven't noticed, there's still the twins gunning for her. So, in case you think you won her, your wrong. I'm not giving up, and, FYI, I'd rather have one of the twins have her than YOU!" I said and ran back to the house.

When I walked in, I saw Chloe on the couch, pretending like nothing ever happened. But, she actually doesn't know that either of us heard her little confession. So, I just go and plop down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, hi Simon," she said, uncertainly, while shrugging of my arm.

That's when I hear a low chuckle from the doorway. I turn to see Derek and I know he was laughing because Chloe just rejected me. But I'm still not giving up!

I turn to Chloe and kiss her. As I kiss her, I hear Derek growling. It's so amazing for the first five seconds, since she was probably in shock, but then she pushes away from me, and she looks PISSED!

"Simon!!!!! What the hell was that?! What on earth ever gave you the idea that I wanted to kiss you?! I was going to find a nice way to say this, but screw it! Simon, I DON'T LIKE YOU THE WAY YOU LIKE ME! There is no other way to say it, I had to make sure you understand. I am sorry, and I do like you, but more like a friend, not boyfriend. I'm sorry," Chloe says, gets up, and leaves.

After a few seconds of silence, I hear laughter, and its not coming from Derek.

I look at the stairs to see Cody and Damon laughing their heads off.

"You don't have a chance, she likes Derek," I mumble as I walk past them.

"Hey, save it, just because you cant get her, doesn't mean neither of us could," Damon says with I grin.

But I just keep walking past him and into my room. I cry for the first time in seven years.

**CHLOES POV**

I'm pacing back and forth in my room trying to figure out what just happened. I was really mean to Simon, and I do kinda feel bad, but I'm still pissed that he kissed me. I don't lead him on, I don't know how he thought I wanted him to. And I'm also starting to get annoyed at the twins. The way they were looking at me when I stormed up the stairs, ugh, it was like they wanted to devour me. And I'm sure they wouldn't have minded sharing.

OK!!!! that's it! I've decided I'm gonna tell Derek I love him, or at least _like_ him. NOW.

**DEREKS POV**

I cant believe he just kissed her!

I growled.

Chloe pushed away.

Chloe yelled at him.

The twins laughed at him.

He is crying.

But I just stood there. The whole time, I just stood there. Too shocked to do anything, but now I see how hurt he really is, and, it breaks my heart.

I run upstairs to his room and almost knock his door down.

"Simon, I'm so sorry! I wont take her, I PROMISE! Please, I feel so bad!" I say to him desperately.

"Promise?" he sniffles through his tears

"I promise! Are you still mad?"

"Yes, but you're a step closer. Now get out."

And I do what he says, only to hear my name being called by the love of my life.

"Derek, I need to talk to you, privately," she says and just turns away, expecting me to follow.

_God, do I love her. And she loves me. I just promised Simon I wouldn't take her. What am I going to do?!_

"Yes Chloe," I say when she leads me into her room and closes the door.

"Derek, I h-h-have something to tell y-y-you," she says, nervously.

"What?" I ask, cautiously.

"Derek, I l-l-l-l-l," she takes a breath and starts over, "I love you."

She's looks like a tomato, and is staring at the floor waiting for a response. But as much as I want to say "I love you too" and kiss her, I cant. I promised Simon.

"Chloe…I…I…I am sorry, but I cant say the same, I am so sorry," I said, and it broke my heart to see the tears that slid down her cheeks.

She started crying so hard, I couldn't bear it, so I had to leave.

I must have looked messed up cause the twins stopped me to ask what wrong. All I said was "I broke Chloe's heart" and they went running to comfort her.

I cant believe I just turned down my mate, the only girl I'll love, and now she's broken hearted. She'll never forgive me.

**CHLOE POV**

I cant believe I just told him I loved him and he rejected me. I just want to rip my heart out.

There was a knock at the door and then the twins came in and sat on my bed. They held me and told me comforting words. I have to admit that they actually helped so I started to spill my guts.

"I-I-I loved h-h-h-him, and he d-d-doenst l-l-l-l-like me back!" I cried.

"He's an idiot, Chloe, just forget about him," Cody told me.

"B-b-b-but Tori said h-h-he l-l-l-loved me back, t-t-that's why I t-t-told him."

"Chloe, forget that jackass, he doesn't realize what had. He is an idiot, screw him," Damon told me.

"Chloe, I'm going to get Tori, she might be able to help," Cody told me and got up to leave.

I just continued to cry on Damon's shoulder, with his arm around me, until Tori got here screaming…

"What the hell happened!"

"I think Chloe said that she told Derek she loved him, and he said he didn't feel the same way. Now she is crying so much I'm starting to get worried," Damon said, me still on his shoulder.

"That asshole! I know he likes her back," Tori said, but that only made me cry harder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I guess I was wrong, and I swear to god, I'm going to kick his ass for hurting you like this Chloe," Tori said, fuming.

"Can you guys leave. I really appreciate you being here, trust me, you uys made it easier, but I feel kinda crowded. I'm sorry," I said, feeling empty.

"Hey, it's cool, come on guys, lets go," Tori said, dragging them out.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving, just give me one second with her," Damon said.

"Chloe?" Tori asked.

I shrugged and Tori and Cody left, leaving me and Damon along. And, by the way, he is still on my bed with his arm around me.

"Hey, Chloe, I feel really bad about this, you seem really sad. But I just wanted to say that you will get over this and I wanted to make sure you knew that," Damon told me, gently.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I just want to sleep," I say.

So, he gets up, puts the blankets around me, and just as he is about to leave I catch his wrist to stop him.

"Thank you," I say.

"Anytime," he says, kissing my hand before he leaves.

* * *

**OMG!!!!!!!! what did you think?! please tell me!!!!! and, BTW, i cant wait to start the next chapter **

**so it should be up soon! (^_')**

** -syd**


	9. New Enemies

**So here s the next chapter!!!! Hope you love it!!!!!**

**CHLOE POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and toast coming from downstairs. I got up and looked in the mirror, only to see that I looked like I cried my self to sleep, lie I did. I put on some sweats and a large t-shirt, washed my face and headed downstairs.

When I got there, I saw Cody and Damon on the couch, Tori in front of them on the floor, Simon in te kitchen, and Derek at the table.

I was dreading the time I would have to see him. To know that I told him I loved him and he doesn't like me back. I feel like shit.

As I walked over to the twins, I saw Derek look up at me with sad eyes, but I just kept going to the couch. When I got there, I was greeted by "hey Chloe" and "sit" and "forget that asshole" by the three of them there. The Twins made room for me in the middle of then, so I just sat there, watching tv, but not really paying attention. I was glad they didn't mention anything about last night, which I really don't want to talk about. I feel empty, like I lost part of me. I need to find something to distract me, so I cuddled closer to Damon, taking his hand. He turned and smiled at me, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I heard Derek get up, _loudly_, and storm upstairs. That only made me mad. He has no right to be mad! He broke me, so he doesn't get to storm away from me, the one who loves, oops I mean _loved_ him. It caused one lonely tear to slid down me cheek, and don't think it went unnoticed.

"It's ok Chloe, don't cry, like I said, asshole," Tori said and rubbed my leg.

But I just sat there, hating my life, and I want to just fall in an empty black pit of darkness.

**DEREK POV**

I was at the table, dreading when she was going to come down. I didn't want to see how much I hurt her, and I want to kill myself for it.

She walked down the stairs, looked at where the people were and started to go where the couch is. I looked up at her, full of self-loathing when I see her swollen eyes from crying, and the empty look in her once brilliant sea-blue eyes. She glanced my way but quickly looked away I I just want to kick myself for what I have done.

She goes to sit by the twins and Tori.

"Hey Chloe," Cody says, trying to pretend like nothing happened.

"Sit," Damon said, sounding worried.

"Forget that asshole," Tori said, clearly pissed at me.

I guess I disserve that, I did break her heart, but it made e want to punch Tori. I don't want her to forget me, I love her, and it would kill me all over again if she forgot me.

But right then she cuddled closer to Damon and took his hand.

_What the HELL happened last night?! She's MINE! My mate!_

I got up, _loudly_, and stormed upstairs. When I got to my room, I heard "It's ok Chloe, don't cry, like I said, asshole," by Tori.

I made her cry.

I made her cry _again_!

All I was doing was getting up because of that stupid Damon, but I guess she took it the wrong way. She thought I left because of her. There I go again!!!! Screwing everything up!!!!!

I am just about to lie down to sleep, when I hear Simon get up and ask Tori to follow him. I just listen.

"Chloe? Are you going to be alright?" she asked. I guess Chloe nodded because Tori went after Simon.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Simon asked.

"Oh, your _bro_ hasn't told you, well I guess I should then. Chloe is, well _was_, in love with Derek. She decided to tell him, and he rejected her, you jackass!"

"Why are you mad at me?!" Simon asked franticly.

_Yeah! Why is she mad at him!_

"I know what happened. I know Derek is in love with Chloe, but I know better than to tell her. I don't know what to do because if I tell her, and Derek rejects her again, she wont be able to handle it. But if I don't tell her, she'll end up giving up and probably something will happen between her and Damon."

_NO! nothing can happen between them, I will make sure of it!_

"If he rejected her, how do you know that he loves her?" Simon asked, smugly.

"Because the only reason he rejected her was because he promised you he would, idiot."

I swear I could almost hear Simon's jaw drop.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I have ears idiot, and now that you're all caught up, I have one question: What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing," Simon mumbled.

"Because of you, Chloe got her heart broken, and if you really did like her, then you wouldn't want that. I understand why you're mad, I mean she likes _wolf boy_ rather than you, but would you want her to be like this?! Last night I saw something I really wish I hadn't. I saw Chloe, crying her eyes out, on Damon's shoulder while Cody gave her reassuring words. That image is something that will haunt me for a while, and if you really love Chloe, or even Derek, then stop being hotheaded and let Derek have her. He's who she wants," Tori said and walked away.

I learned three things from that conversation:

-Tori actually cares about Chloe

-Chloe really does want me

-I have a new enemy to watch out for. Damon.

**So, there u go! Two chapters in one day! I also am about t start on the next for two reasons,**

**I feel bad I have not been updating, and I cant wait to see what happens.**

**You see, when I write, I just make it up as I o along. I really have no clue what will **

**happen. So I'm just gonna write whatever pops into my head at the time.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**-Syd**


	10. i got to punch him!

Wow! Three chapters in one day! Im on a roll.

You know I don't own anything

Chloe POV

**So, after watching tv for a while, Andrew, David, and Faith walk in.**

"**Chloe, are you ok?" Faith asks, probably seeing tears in my eyes.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped on my way down and hurt my foot," I lied, surprised I didn't stutter.**

"**Ok, well, I hope you feel well enough to start training," she says, all excited.**

"**We need to get the others here," David told us and went looking for then.**

**When he comes back, I see Tori looking annoyed, Simon confused, and Derek, well Derek is just glaring at Damon, who is still holding my hand with me leaning on him. **

"**Okay, guys, we are going to start training. Simon, you're going to work with David, Tori, you're going to work with me, and Chloe, you work with Faith and the twins," Andrew said.**

"**What about me?" Derek asks.**

"**Um, well, since we don't have any werewolves with us, you can do what ever. Or, I got an idea! You can help Faith teach Chloe self-defense,. Is that ok with you Chloe?" Andrew asked.**

**I really, **_**really**_** didn't want to work with him. I'm just starting to feel a tiny bit better, then he is shoved at me! Why?!**

**I look up to see every one looking at me. Tori's eyes are full of pity, Cody's and Damon's angry, probably that Andrew stuck him with me. Simon's eyes looked kinda angry, probably because of how I yelled at him, but they had a twinge of pity in them so I am hopfull he will forgive me. Now Derek's eyes looked hopeful. Whether he was hopfull for me to say yes or no, I will never know.**

**I just nodded, not wanting to explain why I don't want Derek's help. So the conversation continued on, talking about who will be doing what. I will first learn self-defense, then I will be taught how to make a shield. Did you know that necromancers can shield themselves and the ones around them from spells, all spells?! I cant wait to learn!**

**I went out side and waited on a bench until the rest got out here.**

"**Chloe! Get over here," Faith said, excited.**

**For the next hour, I practiced not getting hit by Derek. Just imagine how that went! I ended up being sore all over, but atleast one good thing came out of this: I got to punch Derek.**

**That's it! I know its short but I have to go to bed now**

**Since I have finals tomorrow. I hoped you liked it, but I want to get one thing strait:**

**This **_**is**_** a Derek/Chloe story, but today when I reread it to start writing again, I felt it all **

**Happened too fast. When I first started writing it, I told myself that the relationship**

**Would gradually form, but I wrote it all way too fast. So, I was trying to think of a way to fix it**

**So I had Derek reject Chloe. The reason I am doing this is because I want it to be **

**More interesting, not just have them fall in love and live happily ever after.**

**I just wanted you to know that, it **_**is**_**, and I repeat, **_**is**_** a Chlerek **

**Story.**

**-syd **


	11. Crack Omake 1

**Unofficial Beta's Note: Hi all! I'm PockyHeaven, STG- chan's (Sydney The Great's) unofficial beta. Unofficial, because until I post some stuff and am around the site longer, she's going to start e-mailing her chapters to me to proofread. Together we shall conquer the menace of the spelling error! And the plot hole! (Thank God there aren't any.) And the- WRITER'S BLOCK!**

***Cue evil organ music & timpani roll***

**Anyway, about the writer's block, my buddy STG- chan has been having a REALLY bad case of that, so I urged her to write an omake (a random chapter that has nothing to do with ANYTHING) just to keep the fic alive. This fic truly is great, and has a lot of potential, so in order to keep all your reviewers (and Amanda) happy, here we go!**

Simon had just politely exited the barn. He had just... err... had a party with some cows. The hottest cow was named Bessie, who was inhabited by a ghost wanting to make contact with humans. He had a hangover from the barn- brewed rice wine- he had a secret home- brewed sake fetish- and thus didn't remember much except for waking up that morning with some other hung- over cows passed out in the barn.

(Yes Amanda... Simon did it with a cow... Happy now? XD)

But anyway, Simon was stealing more than the innocence of four- hooved animals... He had stolen some of their sake as well.

Once inside, he ran straight to his room. He needed to hide his stash under the bed before Tori caught him, or worse, Chloe.

But fate would not have it his way. Derek and the twins barged into his room, asking him if he wanted to surprise everyone else with chocolate- chip pancakes shaped like Poke Balls (aka- the conventional, overly- burnt type).

Eventually, Derek noticed the sake Simon was holding. "What's that?" He knew of Simon's secret love for the strong rice wine and wasn't eager to let that fact be publicly known.

"Medicine," Simon slurred (he had already begun to drink his precious sake), holding some shot glasses out to them. "Wanna try? *hiccup*"

"NO, Simon, just... NO." Derek was clearly exasperated. "Put it away NOW, before anyone else catches you."

Simon looked dazedly confused. "Wha'cha mean, Derrrrrrrrrrek- kunnnn? You not MAN enough?"

The twins were already begninning to show signs of intoxication. This is getting bad, thought Derek.

"'Sides.... Your face is pretty PURPLE, huh? Did Chloooe punch ya? 'N maybe yer gettin SOFT, Der- ma-boy, gettin whacked around by a GIRL, huh? Maybe you oughta drink this stuff... They used it durin the Revoluuuutionary-"

But Simon's sentence was cut off as Derek had already downed the strong stuff in one gulp and crushed the shot glass like a paper cup.

And thus the drunken festivities began!

* * *

Tori and Chloe were staring at the contents- or lack thereof- of the cupboard with desolate looks on their faces.

"I could've sworn we at least had something in here. But look! All the cups are gone! And the dishwasher's backed up as it is! We could've even used those sake shot glasses!" Tori slammed the cupboard closed, as Chloe stood by with a worried look on her face. Chloe had wanted water for the longest time, but supposed it was karma for when she decided not to start washing the heaps of dishes when she couldn't find Simon.

"Maybe we could asked them what they did with them?" she suggested helpfully.

Tori didn't answer, just dragged Chloe by the back of her pajama top up the stairs, letting her go as she threw open Simon's door.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU IDIOTS. WE'RE PRETTY DAMN THIRSTY SO HAND OVER THE SHOT GLASSES!"

Chloe added in a lame attempt to lighten the mood: "I- if it's o- okay with you that i-is..."

Both girls were surrounded by two teenge boys: Chloe by the twins and Tori by Simon and Derek. Dampn and Derek, who were holding shot glasses, forced the sake down their throats, and sooner or later, the six showed each other their true personalities.

* * *

"Gather round, DWEEBS, and I'll tell ya a STORY," Chloe sneered rather menacingly.

"YAY! STORY TIME!!!" Tori said like a four- year- old at a birthday party.

"Once upon a time..." Chloe started...

"EEEEK! CHLOE! THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING MEEE........... WAAH!" Tori then proceeded to cry.

Meanwhile, Derek was explaining to Simon, Cody, and Damon about a very, very complicated math theorem he had learned from a manga.

"... So actually, two plus two is a conspiracy theory. Two plus two is actually 3.14159, otherwise known as... Boston creme donut... Or some other pastry... But people round it to four because four is the nearest thousand. And then the square root of four is 37, but people say it's two because math is just that confusing."

"Oh, I get it!" Cody squealed like a fangirl, "But may I ask you a question?"

"Yup."

"Will you marry me?"

"!" screamed Simon. "Derek is MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Apparently, Faith and David had been woken by the noise of Simon's screams, and came to round them all up into the living room, where they all became sober shortly.

* * *

"So what did we learn about drinking things we don't know about?" Faith demanded with her hands on her hips.

"That it's bad," the six kids said in unison.

"And?"

"We shouldn't do it."

"Okay, that's good. Now all of you, to your rooms for today."

Simon suddenly froze up on the step, however. You see, his recollection of last night's events was beginning to return to him, and he realized on small detail:

"HOLY #(*&!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID IT WITH........................................ BESSIE!"

No one quite recovered from the mental trauma of hearing that.

**Hope you liked! As you may have noticed, STG- chan's been changing Damien's name to Damon now. This is due to a small accident as to who it was based off of in real life. I'll be changing that to "Damon" for the other chapters along with all the other edits I'm gonna do. Ja ne! (Laters!)**


	12. the escape

**hey! i know you all are probably pissed that i havent updated in weeks and weeks, but i am now! i am probably going to**

**end this fanfic soon, but i will be adding a lot more for different stories and for darkest powers. i just want to say that i now have**

**an un-official beta for my bad grammer and spelling. she is one of my best friends and is AMAZING at spelling and grammer**

**stuff. she was the one who wrote that last chapter, the crack omake, and she probably will write more. she is an amazing**

**writer and loves all things Japanese (you could probably tell from the last chapter). anywise, i just wanted to give her the credit**

**she disserves for the chapter she wrote. and please read the other fanfics i am soon to put up. have fun with this chapter!!!!**

**-syd  
**

* * *

So, after my first day of practicing, I was bruised all over. It was torture to have Derek help teach me how to defend myself, but at least it was only for two hours. However, I did notice something really, I don't know, off about him. Ah, crap!!!!!!!!!! I completely forgot!!!!! He was going to Change really, really soon!!! What do I do?!

See, I could go with him and comfort him and then have him walk all over me after, or I could make him suffer alone.

UGH!!!!!!!! Why do I have to be so damn nice?! I can't let him do it alone, I just can't, and it sucks!!!!!!

Right then I heard a knock at my door.

"Chloe?" Tori asked. "It's time for dinner."

"Kay, I'm coming," I said and got off my bed.

I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was already there waiting for her. When she sat down next to Faith, I sat next to her. Shortly afterwards, we all started to eat. David and Andrew were talking about something that I couldn't understand. The twins were fighting about some video game. Faith was making small talk to Tori, who was shooting Simon evil glances for a reason I wasn't sure that I really wanted to know. That left Derek and me just eating and keeping our heads down.

By the time dinner was over, we were all tired and went to bed.

* * *

I was half- asleep when I heard this conversation:

"Derek! It's three in the morning! What the hell do you want?!" I heard Tori whisper- shriek.

"We have to go now, Tori! We don't have time for this!" I heard him say.

"Chloe," he said softly yet urgently, suddenly near me. "We have to go right now. I already have a duffel bag full of some of your stuff, and one for Tori too."

I sat up in my bed, about to ask him why, but I saw it in his eyes.

They'd found us.

"Don't worry, they're not here yet, but they will be soon. Someone called us to give us a warning." Derek was reassuring me, probably seeing the realization and horror on my face.

I jumped up out of bed and ran to the door, dragging Tori with me.

"Wait!" Tori screamed, all whispering forgotten, and stopping, "What the hell is happening?!"

"The Edison Group," I replied, dragging her again.

When I got downstairs, I saw everyone else already there. It looked like they were making groups based on how well people knew their powers.

"OK, guys, here is how we're gonna get outta here: Derek and Damon, you guys got to protect Chloe. David and Cody, you have Tori. Andrew and I will get Simon. We are going to split up and meet up again in a couple days. Each group will get a bag with clothes, food, water, a first aid kit, three flashlights, three sleeping bags, and $200 if something happens and you need to use it. We will all have an untraceable cell phone. Run until you think you are a safe distance away and make camp. When you stop call and check in on each group," Faith drilled, all business now.

She tossed each of us a cell phone and explained that everyone's numbers had been preprogrammed into each. On that note, Derek, Damon, and I ran out the south side of the safe house. Derek was carrying the bag and leading us in an unknown direction. Damon had been quiet the whole way, and I had found no reason to speak, so the silence seemed eerie.

We had run for what felt like hours until Derek finally slowed to a stop us. I stopped, gasping for air- I'd never been much of an athlete and I'd always hated running.

"Hey, Chloe, are you alright?" Damon asked me. He put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to steady me, but quickly yanked it away.

"Chloe! You're freezing!" Damon exclaimed.

"Oh," I blinked, looking down at myself. I was still wearing my spaghetti-strap shirt with my pajama pants.

I shuddered, the adrenaline leaving me to feel exactly how cold I was.

"I guess I was in too much shock to realize how cold I was. Oh, no, Dere-," I was saying, but he was already taking off his sweatshirt.

"Just put it on before you freeze," he commanded, tossing the jacket to me.

I pulled it on, noticing how he was still sweating.

"Derek?" I asked franticly.

"It will be soon, really soon," he said, knowing what I was talking about.

"How are we going to do this?"

"You guys will go to sleep and I will get it over with."

"NO!" I sighed. "Come on, Derek, I can't let you go through that by yourself."

"I thought you hated me," he mumbled.

"I wouldn't want my worst enemy to go through that pain!" How can he be that dense? "Wait, no, I wouldn't mind if that happened to Tori's mom," I added as an afterthought. Damn lady deserved it, too.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's happening?" Damon asked.

"Derek is going to Change," I said.

"Really? Wow! Can I watch?!" His eyes were wider than the Pacific Ocean.

"NO!" Derek growled. "I don't want you anywhere near me." He stalked right up to Damon, thrusting his face forwards so that they were inches apart.

"Oh, then get out of my face if you don't want me around you," Damon argued, not backing off.

Derek gave Damon one shove back, then all hell broke loose. They were in a full-on melee. Damon was on top of Derek, punching him in the face, but Derek quickly rolled them over and began punching Damon in the stomach. I ran forward, trying to get them away from each other, but that resulted in getting whacked- in my bad arm- by Derek. I cried out in pain.

"What the hell, Derek?! You punched me in the arm that was scraped with glass and shot, you idiot!" I screamed at him.

Well, that sure ended the fight.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to," Derek apologized, seeming genuinely sorry.

"Whatever," I muttered angrily, cradling my poor arm to my chest. "You guys just need to stop fighting. In case you forgot, we are currently running away from the Edison Group, in the middle of a forest. We still need to set up camp and call the others. You, Derek, look like you could Change any second. I don't know what's going on between you two but you need to get over it, at least until we are safe, so just SHUT UP!"

They both just stared at me, surprised by my outburst. Still angry, I pushed passed them, found a rock to sit on, and called Faith.

"Hello, Chloe! Is everything alright on your end?" she asked.

"If you're talking about the Edison Group, then yeah, we're fine. But as for these other two idiots, it wasn't very smart to put them in the same group. I just had to get them out of a fight and Derek looks like he is about to start Changing."

"Well, I knew it would be risky having them together, but given the circumstances, I had to, for your safety. Tell them to stop being idiots and that you are officially in charge. As for Derek's Change, well, I don't know what to say, just be safe in whatever you do. I'll call Simon to tell them that you're all OK. Good luck and good night."

And she was gone. I got up to face other two. Derek had a black eye and that Damon was holding his stomach.

"Ugh, you idiots! If you keep this up, there won't be anyone left for the Edison Group to be following," I said, exasperated. "Anyway, I'm sure you heard the conversation, Derek, but you didn't, Damon. I'm officially in charge, as Faith put it. So, here's what we are going to do. Damon and I are going to put together the camp site. Since you guys are being stupid, you are going to be sleeping on either side off me, at least 30 feet on each side of me. Derek, you are going to be running in circles around us to see if we are safe enough here. Don't go too far, but I want you to make sure. After that, you and I are going to go into the forest for you to Change. No arguments. So, go do what I told you to."

And at that, I turned and went to get the sleeping bags. Damon came up behind me, and I knew Derek had left. You know, I could get used to being in charge.

"Hey," he started, "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to get in the fight and I'm sorry you're hurt."

"It's OK," I responded, feeling another rant coming on. "I'm just kind of pissed right now. My arm still hurts, Derek's about to Change, and I'm so freakin' tired. I get waken up in the middle of the night, then have to run for my life. In my pajamas. We finally get here and you guys start fighting. Hence my wonderful mood."

"I don't blame you, I would beat the crap out of me if I were you." He laughed, putting his arm around me- I leaned on him a little, too. I needed comfort and peace. What I really needed was sleep, but we all knew that that couldn't happen for a bit.

We heard someone cough behind us and broke apart to see that Derek was done.

"I checked and this spot is safe. We should be good for the night," he said gruffly, and turned to lay down.

I sighed and went to my sleeping bag also. Derek and I would go when he was ready. I wouldn't rush it. It would be really soon an-

Derek suddenly started throwing up. I ran to him and put his arm around my shoulder, supporting some of his weight.

"Damon, hand me a pair of clean pants and a sweatshirt for Derek. We're going to go out and have him Change. When its over we'll come back, but if it takes too long just go to sleep," I explained.

He tossed me the clothes and nodded silently. Derek and I went deeper into the forest until I found a nice rock to sit on. He went to the ground on all fours while I tried to get his shirt off him.

"Derek, you're going to have to take your pants off because we can't afford to lose anything," I told him once I'd successfully gotten his shirt off.

He grunted, but did what I told him to. Once he was down to his boxers on hands and knees again, I felt my face flush. He may have been in the middle of a Change, and may have had rejected me, but I still had feelings for him somewhere. Somewhere deep down, under all the hurt he had caused.

I put my hands on his shoulders and started to massage them.

"Your doing great, don't worry, it'll be over soon," I told him in a soothing voice.

I felt his fur grow and recede, grow and recede, right under my fingers, until it wouldn't stop growing. With many bone cracks and much heaving, he was starting to really resemble a wolf now.

"GO," he managed to cough out.

"Shut up, you know I'm not going anywhere," I retaliated impatiently.

After a final sickening crunch of bones, he became 100% wolf. He stood there, eyes shining green, and gazed at me serenely. And I stared right back.

He was beautiful. He had shiny black, velvety- looking fur. It seemed as dark as the might itself. Derek was the size and shape of a very large dog, but was small enough to still be able to pass one. The only thing that was identical to the human Derek were his eyes. They were the very same deep green eyes that I have gotten lost in on more than one occasion.

We just sat there, staring at each other, until something like recognition flashed in his eyes. Derek, The Derek, actually let out a soft, happy sounding woof and jumped on me. At first I didn't know what he was doing, but then I felt his wet tongue against my face. There I was, on the ground, with the Derek-wolf on top of me, licking my cheeks, forehead and nose. I laughed and gently pushed him off me. He looked sad to be off of me so he just curled up in my lap and stared up at my face. There was something in his eyes, some hidden emotion, that I couldn't quite read. It looked like possessiveness and hope.

"Hey," I said, scratching behind his ears, "you're the one who rejected me. That means no licking."

I laughed when he purposefully licked my hand right after I said that. I could have stayed there all night, gently petting the Derek-wolf's face, listening to the night, but he started shaking again. I looked down to see the Derek-wolf starting to change back.

He slowly climbed out of my lap, looking like he didn't want to leave, and began to shudder violently.

"Derek, here are your clothes," I said, putting them on the rock. "I'm going to go behind that tree while you change back."

I got up at leaned against the other side of a nearby tree. I heard soft growls, but it seemed like the change back was a lot less painful. A moment later, I heard Derek start to put his clothes on. I got lost in thought. Why was Derek all kind and sweet when he was a wolf? Why couldn't he alwa-

"Chloe," Derek called, making me jump so high that I tripped and somehow we both ended up on the ground.

"Derek! Don't do that!" I screeched, trying to get up, but he was on top of me.

To bad he was too busy laughing before he realized why I couldn't get up. He blushed and got off of me, then helped me to my feet.

"Sorry," he said, still grinning, "but you're just too jumpy for your own good."

"Wow, thanks. Coming from the guy who was just barfing all over the place, like, ten minutes ago."

He gave me a mock scowl, but I could see the humor in his eyes. He was loving this and I was so going to make him pay for that.

* * *

**Author's Note:hope u liked it!! the next chapter will be up soon!!! i promise!!!! it will be up even sooner if you click that sexy green button! if i get ten reviews them it will be up right after that!!! now read my Beta's note that she wrote!!!!! oh, and you know how my name is Sydney, well, that can be a boys or a girls name, so i just wanted to know if you guys think im a bot or a girl. tell me in the reviews and all the people who get it right, i will add one thing that they want in the chapter after next, and it could be anything! (but no lemons)  
**

**Beta's Note: Hey guys! Pockyheaven here, reporting from channel *Gets shot by Sydney* OK, OK. Well, just wanting to say that I sincerely hope you liked this chapter! Also, if you have an idea for another omake segment, like last chapter, PM me (Pocky, not STG- chan). I don't know if I'll turn it into another fic altogether, or add the omakes to this one. It depends on how many people have ideas. And if my conscience will allow me to write it (please, keep it T- rated or less XD). Laterz!**


	13. crack omake 2

**PockyHeaven: Hola! We meet again! You see, I really felt like writing another one of these omake. There's something entertaining about taking canon characters and OCs alike, writing about them, and basically abusing every aspect of their characterization... And playing it for laughs. Or maybe I'm just a sick, twisted person at heart. Like Itoshiki Nozomu. Anyway, I should probably type the idea I have in mind out before I go on an anime rant. The problem is, I haven't spent an entire Geom class discussing anime like - Man and Bleach at the top of my lungs with my friends for three whole days... Maybe I'll go on a forum when I'm done. ^_^ (By the way... My Geometry class is so crazy, they ignore us freaks. Just ask STG- chan.) :)**

**DISCLAIMER: You better be glad STG- chan and I don't own this series. If we did, it would be full of crack, obscure anime references, and jokes you'd only get if you practically lived on TV Tropes. Oh wait, that'd just be MY influence. STG- chan would do a good job. XD**

THE RECKONING: WARGAMES_part1

The six teenagers were seated in the game room around a circular table. Each had a notebook computer loaded with a new wargame, BlastemdeadAxeMaster3009, in front of them. Judging by the title and the gory game intro, Chloe concluded that she wasn't going to be having as much fun as the twins with this game.

Tori has opened a party.

Conditions:

-Every man for himself

-All weapons permissible

-GodMods: OFF

-How to win: Gain 9,000 points or more.

Tori (Username: T_EN) has signed in.

Simon (Username: Not_BLEACHed) hes signed in.

Tori looked up at Simon. "What's with your username?"

The reply- "My hair. It isn't bleached. And I like Bleach."

"You drink BLEACH??"

"I watch the anime, dumbass. I don't drink Clorox."

Chloe (Username: TF31) has signed in.

T_EN: Hi Chloe.

Derek (Username: ElGiganteD) has signed in.

Cody (Username: TehMook01) has signed in.

Damon (Username: TehMook02) has signed in.

"So when are you going to close the party?" Derek muttered, eyes trained on his laptop.

Tori has closed the party.

"Let's get this over with. I need to pummel Simon within fifteen minutes or I owe him $20!"

"Oi, Vicky! We agreed on thirty!"

Please confirm all party members.

T_EN: Right here

Not-BLEACHed: Same

ElGiganteD: Yup

TehMook01: Reporting!

TehMook02: Roger that.

TF31..... Awaiting reply

T_EN: Chloe, press the "enter" key after you type to reply.

"OHHHHHH!!!"

TF31: Thanks Tori!

T_EN: N/P

Begin in 10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

START! (Typing feature off.)

ElGiganteD has killed T_EN with a machine gun! (+300 PTS)

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"SHUT UP!"

T_EN has killed ElGiganteD with a meat cleaver! (+500 PTS)

"How do I control this... EEK!!!"

TF31 has killed TehMook01, TehMook02, and ElGiganteD with a nuclear rocket! (+850 PTS)

* * *

HAT TRICK!

Not-BLEACHed has killed T_EN with Michael Jackson's "Thriller"!

Not-BLEACHed has killed TF31 with Michael Jackson's "Thriller"!

Not-BLEACHed has killed ElGiganteD with Michael Jackson's "Thriller"!

Not-BLEACHed has killed TehMook01 with Michael Jackson's "Thriller"!

Not-BLEACHed has killed TehMook02 with Michael Jackson's "Thriller"!

Not-BLEACHed has gained OVER 9,000 POINTS!

Not-BLEACHed has won the game!

* * *

"Vicky, you owe me thirty bucks."

"...........Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Go to hell."

**It wasn't very long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Easter, too! I gave up candy and sugary gum for Lent (except for dark chocolate, cause it's healthy!) and I was able to eat candy again today. By the way, no offense to fans of Michael Jackson. I just did that cause that song annoys me when my sister plays it fifty billion times over...................................................0_0 Anyway, please tell me how much I suck at writing compared to STG- chan in a review! :P ^_^**


	14. Crack Omake 3

**So, you're expecting a new omake that Pocky wrote when she wasn't watching her anime weirdness. Sorry. What you're getting here is our Biology homework, and has nothing to do with our fanfiction. Sorry. This was too freakin' hilarious and we had to publish it to the masses. (As in, we wrote it, looked at each other, and went, "THIS IS SO GOING ONLINE!") AAAAANYway.**

**In Bio, we were to grab random checks out of a bag and make a story about it. The moral of the story was to see how scientists theorize about stuff from seeing fossils or something, but that wasn't the point. We pulled out four checks, wrote a story based on their dates and who they were addressed to, pulled out four more checks, modified our story, and pulled out four more and came out with a final thing. STG- chan and Pocky were the brains of this group with a little extra input from a friend of ours and a random sophomore who was shoved into our group cause he came late. (It is unconfirmed whether or not he left with brain damage.) So you see, in our fanfiction-production fashion, our stories went from relatively normal, to a little weird, to...**

**THIS.**

Mr. Holmes was an alcoholic who ended up with a kid one drunken night. When he found out he proposed to the mom and they got married. Sherlock, the son, was an evil little boy and demanded to go to Kids- "R"- Us. The parents were scared of him so they sent him to Ocean View Military Academy. For his birthday he got an imported Japanese car and a computer tutorial on ho to use it. But one day he ran over his mom and she died. He had to get his car repaired. He got a treadmill because of the physical therapy. The dad sued Sherlock and they scheduled a court hearing. In the meantime Sherlock had to go back to driving school because he got his license taken away. When the hearing came the mafia bailed Sherlock out and he joined them. The end.

**AN: soooo! as Pocky explained this was our assignment to do in biology. so when u read this u r going to see that the dads name in the story is Mr. Holmes and that is the name of our teacher so that made it all the more funny. i know that everyone has probably given up on me and this story and i dont blame u but i swear that i will finish it by the end of this year! so right now i am in the process of tutoring my friend Amanda ( a.k.a. crackhead loser)(( she claims shes not, but she is)) and she does not say hi. we r talking about this guy that she like that i wont name but he has the most amazing blue-grey eyes. hes really nice and walks her to class. oh, and for the record percussion is the bestest instrument/group thingy in the world. **

**-syd**

**p.s. amanda and i are going to put lines on our faces to look like indians tomorrow at school.**

**Pocky: Yeah, I don't even know what happened there. I seriously ate a healthy lunch beforehand- I was just REALLY hyper. So was STG- chan. So we came up with this totally random thing, and we were going to read it to the class, but I started laughing through the first sentence and STG- chan had to read it for me. I think our Bio teacher thinks we're on drugs now... XD**

**By the way, flutes are best. EVAR. (This is what you get for letting ME upload the finished product, ya know :3)**

**Sorry this had nothing to do with the story, but trust me, we're working on it! We write down ideas in Biology, and we have some of it sketched out! :D **


End file.
